Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma
DO NOT MAKE ANY EDITS TO THIS PAGE, IT IS ONLY FOR REFERENCE FROM ANOTHER WEBSITE. THANK YOU FOR COOPERATION |image name=RainKiretsu.jpg |unnamed character=No |english=God of All Things |kanji=忍を領主 |english voice=Akira Ishida |japanese voice=Neil Kaplan |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=A |birthdate=April 1 |deceased state=Presumed Deceased |age-part1=11-15 |age-part2=N/A |height-part1=185 cm |weight-part1=85 kg |weight-part2=N/A |rank-part1=ANBU |rank-part2=Kage |occupations=Rogue Ninja |nature type=Water Release, Lightning Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Infinity's Eye, |ninja registration=N/A |academy age=N/A |chunin age=N/A |affiliations=Unknown |teams=Baka-Squad |clan=Kiretsu Clan Fuma Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga |state=Alive |kekkai genkai-part1=Kamuyte (Bloodline Limit), Sokugan |justu= }} Raimundo Shimu Kiretsu-Fuma (亀裂ライムンドフマ, Kiretsu-Fuma Raimundo) is a legendary shinobi and member of the both the Kiretsu and Fuma clans who usually goes under the nickname Rain for short. At birth, his body was separated into two beings by the power of his elder brother's dojustu; The 'Tentai' path and the 'Akujin' path, and the and did not discover this until he was fifteen years old. He trained solemnly until he was eleven, where he crossed paths with Roketsu Uchiha and Rakoz Himota, whom he trained with until the disappearance of Roketsu. He is now considered one of the strongest shinobi who have ever lived. Background Rain was born along side his twin sister to parents Haizen Kiretsu, head scientist and leader of the Kiretsu clan and Rei Fuma on one of the thought to be inhabited islands in the Land of Water. He also had an older brother whom he deemed responsible for the disbanding of the clan as he grew older. The older brother had the privilege to name the newborn baby boy. He chose the name Raimundo to entrust him in publicizing the Kiretsu clan name so that they could be known among all of the great nations. During the birth, the older brother took notice to the absence of their father, who had been becoming addicted to his studies and forgetting about the well being of the other members of the clan. He left the scene of the birth, being the head Kiretsu clan household to search for Haizen. The older brother was known throughout the clan to have fighting skills far beyond someone his age should come close to possessing, via snooping around his father's work. Finding his father on the brink of leaving the clan's territory, he confronted him and challenged him to a match unconsciously due to rage, only to suffer a brutal loss. Haizen healed the older brother on spot after realizing what he'd done and took him to his laboratory, where he implanted a mysterious dojustu of his creation in both of his son's eye sockets. Haizen then carried the still unconscious boy back to the household. Because Haizen left the household to retrieve the eyes at the moment of Rain's birth, it is a common belief that the eyes were supposed belong to Rain and Pink (his twin sister), who would each receive one of the eyes. As soon as the older brother awoke, he greeted his baby brother with a smile and a warming glare. The eyes then did a mysterious thing, and split his body into two halves that each regenerated the lost parts. Not knowing why this happened, Rei and the older brother became frightened. Haizen comforted the by picking up one of the babies and cradling it. He explained to them that he wanted one of the two to go out into the shinobi world and the other to stay there with them. Afterwards, he disappeared with the baby in hand, neither were seen in the clan's territory since then. The Legend of Rain Xavia The father trained with Rain as wayterers until Rain reached the age of nine. He'd been taught a vast amount of medical ninjustu, shurikenninjustu, fuinjustu and how to use his natural affinities, water and earth. Haizen thought that at this point all he could teach him was already taught. At their last confrontation, Haizen lectured Rain about being a ninja, loving others, and to never stop fighting for what he believed in. Rain wasn't sure what he was talking about at the time. Haizen then placed Rain in a genjustu that would completely wipe him from his memory but keep everything that he taught him in tact. This was the last time that Rain saw Haizen and he had no remaining memories of him until the reunited with his other half. As Rain grew up, he continued training on what he knew. He near perfected the art of medical ninjustu, so if he got hurt while training then he'd heal himself. He did in depth training with water styled justu. He practiced minor sealing techniques and soon awakened his Kekkai Genkai, Kamuyte. He eventually stumbled into the outskirts of Kirigakure, where he met Roketsu and Rakoz. He saw the two as enemies and tried to fight them off. Rakoz made short work of him, almost killing him until Roketsu intervened, saying that they should help him become better. Rakoz quickly neglected him and left, but Roketsu helped Rain to his feet and took him to their hiding spot where he trained with him. Rain quickly surpassed Roketsu's skill level which made Rakoz spark interest in him. Rakoz himself began training him to perfect all of his techniques. The three would form a team known as Raikujo Buntai. About three years later, Roketsu went missing. Rain vowed that he would make up for all of the training Roketsu would miss, training twice as hard. Before soon, Rakoz noticed that he'd taught Rain all he could teach him and referred him off to be taught under other ninja of Rakoz's skill level. The list of ninjas consisted of three names: Onkyou Achiku, Akira Miyaki, and Shinto Hatake. Rain eventually met all three of the ninja and learned from them. Akira taught him to perfect water styled ninjustu, Onkyou taught him how to cast away genjustu and how to be agile, and Shinto taught him how to train himself, only using others as guidance. On his journey back to meet up with Rakoz, he met up with Kaisen, who'd he later become best friends with. Rain taught Kaisen of his learnings and advised him to the same teachers he had, along with giving him his hideout location. When Rain finally returned to Rakoz, he was suprised to find out that it was his birthday, as he lost track of time on his lone journey. Rakoz congratulated him and gave him the gift of being inducted into the Shinobi Lords, a group of only highly skilled s-ranked shinobi were a part of, which each master he has recently trained with was a part of at some point in time. From then on, Rain practiced honing his skills so that one day he could surpass all other ninja in existence. At this point, he'd adopted the surname Xavia, meaning new beginnings. Myth of Black-Star II As for the other half that stayed behind with the family, it lived a pretty normal shinobi life. He grew up within the Kiretsu clan territory, learning all of the secret techniques of the clan at an early age. He mastered fuinjustu and ninjustu under the guidance of his older brother who had now gone under the name Black-Star The two trained intensely daily. The two created a new element in experimenting in their father's old lab called Levin. Each of them perfected the element, which was used as a lightning with negative effects, yellow, black, and silver in coloring. It became the trademark of Black-Star II, which was the name that this body went under, mimicking his older brother. He was told nothing about what happened the day he was born. He won many tournaments held within the clan's territory in which rogue fighters from all over were invited to. He also helped his older brother daily, who was now head of the clan, in providing for all of it's inhabitants. At the time where Black-Star II was about fifteen, the territory was put under attack by an unnamed shinobi, whom Black-Star later figured out to be their father. He single handedly destroyed everything in attempt to disband the clan and completely obliterate his laboratories so that all of his dark secrets would never be revealed. He easily cast aside both Black-Star, Black-Star II, Pink, and all of the other aspiring shinobi, purposely not striking any fatal blows. Using a vast space-time genjustu, Yomi, he seperated everyone on the territory to different parts of the world, hoping that they would never meet each again. Black-Star was able to with stand the technique and stay attached to his younger brother for a slightly longer period of time. He then told him of his past and that he must find his other half if he ever wanted to see him again. Black-Star then disappeared, leaving the teenage Black-Star II all alone. His mission became to do exactly what his brother told him to, although he didn't believe him. Personality Early Age In his youth, Rain was known to be very open to learning new things and absorbed as much knowledge as he could from anybody. He didn't really dislike anything besides being lied to or cheated. This lead him to easily be able to make friends with anyone he came across. On the other hand, he enjoyed training to perfect his skills, long looks at the moon and interacting with other users of suiton. He also, like many young tentative shinobi, dreamed to lead his own village and become the strongest ninja in the entire world. Rain Xavia wished to form his own village while Black-Star II dreamed to expand the Kiretsu clan property to beyond just the small island to conquer other villages to prove that the clan was not to be taken lightly, ultimately making him the Kage of whatever village he took over. Pre-Current Era Rain began to lose most of the traits seen in him during his early to pre-teenage years. Rain Xavia became less tentative and loss the dream to lead a village or even form one, while Black-Star II went on to achieve both goals. He became less friendly to others due to experiences and started to make a lot less more allies. Due to training with Rakoz and others, he quickly became wise. Rakoz and Akira both note that Rain matured drastically within the one year that he knew the both of them. He gained the ability to judge others just by appearance. He also showed a eagerness for power, shown when (as Rain Xavia) first encountered Black-Star II's village forces. Rain launched a sneak attack, killing one of Black-Star II's best men, Oni Achiku, and after took his eyes in which he acquired the Sokugan. Black-Star II was saddened by this, and sought to learn a technique to bring him back, which would be the reanimation technique. Current Era Rain is now very nonchalant but holds a very high ego of himself, usually walking around with his arms crossed and his chin in the air, due to his training with whom he considered the best of the best of the best. He doesn't much have conversation with those whom he do not know unless they engage in combat or trespass on his forest mountain reserve, which shows that his heart hasn't gone completely cold and he still has some care left in him. The forest mountain reserve in a vast area in which he cultivated by himself for the sake of all of the animals that stay there. He personally attains to it, keeping out predators and intruders alike. His companion, Niku, a small brown bird who travels around with him every where he goes also lives there. Now a member of several teams that revolved mostly around a small circle of friends he met in the past, his loyalty is easily shown through his fore grown image. Although he lives in solitude, he often communicates with Akira and visits his team mate Kinny Ryubasa. He himself gets visits from Kaisen periodically, but doesn't talk to Rakoz, his first sensei, too much. The four of them (Rain, Kaisen, Kinny, and Rakoz) make up the bond-strong four man cell of elite shinobi named 'Baka Squad.' His silly side is often revealed through the times with them, as in battles he'd often introduce them with the phrase "Evil beware... we have waffles." Appearance As Rain Xavia Early Age In his early age and preteenage years, Rain could be seen almost all of the time wearing a black high collared pullover shirt with dark gray joggers and traditional shinobi sandals. As he awakened Kamuyte, he began wearing gloves to cover the seals on his hands. He had gray eyes and mid length scruffy black hair tied by a black headband with an empty headplate besides a scratch that ran through it transveresly. On his back he carried his first sword that lead him to his success in kenjustu, Kuroi Hoshi. It is also noticeable that since the day his father cast Yomi on him that a five pointed black star has been tattooed in his high left cheek. Rain doesn't know what it is to this day, but decided to leave it be after several attempts to remove it. Pre Current Era Rain now wore a open high colored button up shirt that often ranged in colors along with black joggers and black traditional shinobi sandals. His hair had now grown longer, but was still uncared for. He no longer wore the headband because he'd lost it in battle on a day that he could not recall, but was replaced with a red arm weight on both wrists. After acquiring the Sokugan from Oni Achiku, the eyes formed a weird gradient that faded from blue to green in each eye. Upon awakening all of the eyes traits for himself, an upside down star appeared in the middle, similar to the on his jaw bone. He also now had a broad collection of swords under the same series that he could summon by his will at any point in time. When roaming, he wears a white blank mask with two slits near the forehead area so that his eyes can see out of it. The mask is noted by Akira to be pretty durable, able to withstand the impact of a Hozuki clan water bullet technique without a single scratch. After he met his other half, he emplanted two stars in the bottom left of the mask to symbolize that the two were now one. Black-Star II also began to wear a similar mask. Current Era Rain is rarely seen so much anymore unless one comes to his forest reserve or he has an urgent errand to run for the sake of it's inhabitants. When seen, its noticeable that his hair has grown even longer and his face has become slimmer. His eyes could now awaken both the Sekken Sokugan and the Goubatsu Sokugan, which each has distinctive pattern difference. He often carried a black hooded cloak around with him for quick identity concealing. He still wears his signature joggers and sandals, both black in coloring with fingerless gloves that expose the seals on his fingertips and a white A-shirt. His body was now much more toned muscularly due to more physical training. As Black-Star II Black-Star two's appearance didn't alter as much. Before the disbanding of his clan, he wore a yellow shirt with denim colored pants and tan sandals. His physical features were always identical to Rain Xavia's. After the disbanding of the clan, he wore all black with a white mask in the fashion of the Anbu of his favorite village, Konohagakure. Underneath the garments, he wore the same armor as the they did also. Abilities Being a part of the Fuma clan, Rain naturally has vast chakra reserves and a bit stronger of a life force than others, along with a natural knack for bukijustu. Growing up, Rain Xavia was self taught to perfect medical ninjustu to always know how to heal himself if he ever got in trouble after being taught basic ninja skills by his father (such as the clone technique, body replacement, body flicker). His natural element is earth, the element passed onto him by clan roots. Although he never really trained under the element, he can perform most techniques. This was demonstrated in fight with teammate Lance Songiku, by creating several towering pillars made of the earth. He also uses stealth techniques, such as the Hiding-Like-A-Mole technique. Akira places Rain as second to none, only behind Rakoz and himself, being of equal skill. Rakoz on the other hand says that Rain has far surpassed both Akira and himself, making him among the strongest shinobi to ever exist. Many are frightened to be near him, let alone fight him. He uses his sense of royalty and famous 'chin in the air' pose to intimidate enemies. He is usually very tactful and strategic when it comes to fighting and almost never launches an attack without setting up a defense mechanism for himself to make sure that if his attack misses then he's already protected in case the enemy has a counter attack prepared. Although he was initially only recognized by his very skillful manipulation of suiton, he has developed into a very well rounded ninja who only resorts to using suiton against opponents who prove to be strong enough. Taijustu Rain is a pretty fast shinobi and uses it to make up for his slight natural strength weaknesses. He practices hand-to-hand combat a lot for the fun of it. When moving into hand-to-hand combat, he usually uses Chakra Enhanced Strength in his feet and hands to temporarily increase their strength and speed for quick movement situations, mostly as a use for defensive mechanisms as most opponents can't see the chakra build up in his hands and feet. Because of his Sokugan, he is able to see enemies movements in a slower fashion and slightly predict their next move which becomes pretty handy during hand-to-hand fights. He is also known to be able to use taijustu as a primary fighting style against opponents who are weak in the skill, such as his fight with the gaurdians of Rozurin where he easily disarmed them and caused significant bruising damage to them at the same time. Genjustu Genjustu is Rain's least skilled category, as he doesn't know many of them. Through training with Rakoz, he has learned more about the make-up of genjustu and how to get out of one even without his Sokugan active. Although he does not know many, the few that he does know are pretty lethal, such as the Infinite Darkness technique, Yomi (his clan's secret space-time illusion), and the Hell Viewing Technique. He also has another justu in the works that's activated through sound, usually Niku's chirping. The victim feels no effects inside the justu, but their actual body is put to sleep as soon as the chirping is heard. The mind continues to see whatever they were seeing before being caught. Ninjustu Rain is overall very gifted in Ninjustu. He has a vast glossary of techniques to choose from, mainly of the water element, with a few under lightning and earth. He is most commonly scene using basic yin and yang based techniques in battle as trickery, such as the body flicker technique, substituion justu, transformation justu, and medical ninjustu. His most commonly seen offensive technique is the Chakra Dissection Blade (Chakra Scalpel), usually used when the opponent is longing towards him. He also uses his own chakra via Kamuyte to extend the blade of weapons he wields to add a chakra drainage effect to their already harmful wills. (under co.) Nature Transformation When using elements, Rain most often uses suiton and reinforces its deadliness by adding Kamyute nature chakra and sometimes even lightning. Via his Sokugan and rigorous training, he was able to perfect the art of suiton, using his own variations of large scale moves at very little chakra cost to him. He also learned suiton manipulation, where he can freely manipulate surrounding water at will at a bit more of a chakra cost. His skill is shown as he is able to create enormous amounts of water out of thin air in an instant. His lightning and earth natures aren't anywhere near as advanced, only being able to perform B/C-Rank and lower techniques. His use of yin-yang chakra is seen in his amazing skill in using medical justu and other simple chakra based techniques where he uses his chakra without undergoing a nature transformation. He uses this more than water based techniques, usually a test of his opponents skills to see if they are even worth using water type justu on. Bukijustu Behind ninjustu, bukijustu is Rain's second most used form of techniques. He is skilled and often carries a vast amount of fuma clan churiken, shuriken, kunai, wire, and senbon. It is also noticeable that Rain is proficient enough in skill to use even a bow and arrow if needed. Rain often combines his use of these techniques with paper bombs, poison bombs, flash bombs and smoke bombs by use of the transformation justu. His most gifted skill of all, however, is his use of Kenjustu. As the owner of the seven sword arsenal Kuroi Hoshi series, Rain has perfected the skill of swordsman ship. He is also able to summon any sword at will via space-time justu/summoning technique. See aniroleplay.com/(Your_Name_Here)